Just a Dream: A ConnorKira fanfiction
by Gyotso
Summary: Songfic of Connor and Kira. They got together and married the summer after senior year, two weeks after Kira's eighteenth birthday. But when Connor goes off to war... Kira must be ready to accept the finality of what could've come to them all the year they battled Mesogog for the fate of the Earth.


**Fanfic based on a song, credits at the bottom, enjoy. Connor/Kira pairing Power Rangers Dino Thunder (PRDT)**

* * *

Kira and Connor had been dating for a few short months when it happened.

After the fall of Mesogog, the two found themselves falling in love without meaning too. Actually, it all started years before... when Connor, Ethan, and Kira were Freshmen.

 _"Hey, hey McKnight."_

 _"He, what's up Drake?" Connor said, walking past the bench where another student was strumming her guitar._

 _"Check this out." Drake had a straw and put his mouth on it, spitting a ball of paper towards the young girl with the guitar._

 _"Hey bro that's not cool!" Connor said, shoving him._

 _"What the heck?" The girl shouted, stomping over to the two soccer players._

 _"Apologize Drake." Connor told him._

 _"Remember who your friends are McKnight, what are you gonna do about it babe?"_

 _She moved to smack him, but Connor had already shoved him to the ground._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Yeah." Connor said, not sure why Drake had chosen that moment to be such a jerk. The bell rang and before Connor could even ask the girl's name, she was gone._

It took Kira a short while to realize that this McKnight was the one she shared the responsibility of saving the world with. (not exactly her fault, considering he had an identical twin brother)

But once she did... she felt herself falling for the ignorant soccer player.

It was after Prom when they first kissed. He'd had a great time with Krista... but Krista had told him that she wasn't looking for a long-distance relationship.

He'd been heartbroken... but he respected her wishes and went off on his own for a while... just to clear his head.

He found Kira, also on her own and decided to walk with her.

After talking for hours, the two realized they'd stopped at a bench and sat down. Barely realizing that it was well after midnight.

 _"Do you ever just feel completely empty? Like everything good in your life has been taken away?" Kira asked him_

 _"Sometimes." He admitted._

 _"What do you do...? To move with that kind of feeling?"_

 _Connor shrugged, "I guess... I just think about all the good we did... as rangers."_

 _Kira thought about it... they had saved a lot of lives in the past year._

 _"When I really need something... I think about the time I almost quit."_

 _Kira raised her eye curiously._

 _"But I didn't, because there of that little girl. She made me realize how important what our job was... and how important we are."_

 _"Conceited as ever..."_

 _"No not like that." Connor said, turning her to face him so he could look into her beautiful brown eyes._

 _"Okay..." She slightly laughed, "What is it?"_

 _Connor realized how defensive he'd been and let go of her, despite his light grip._

 _Connor couldn't help what happened next... it just felt right._

 _And Kira agreed._

 _They leaned in and their lips met briefly for the first time._

 _"Wow." Kira muttered._

 _"Woah..." Connor agreed, leaning back in and kissing her again._

Three months went by in a flash. Connor and Kira felt like they'd been through years together, despite their short time as a couple. They had fights, they made up, they felt like they were on cloud nine... and in hell at the same time.

But everything changed when Connor joined the army.

Kira found out the day after he did it... but she never really thought about it until they started dating. And when they pulled him in that July... she knew it was going to be a long time before she was going to see him again.

'That's why Krista wouldn't date him.' Kira realized, 'She was afraid of him leaving and not coming back.' Kira shuddered, thinking of her boyfriend being shipped back in a bag. 'He's survived worse than war... he'll be back.'

"Hey." Connor said, walking up to her. "Happy birthday Kira." He kissed her cheek and pressed a small gift into her hands.

"Thanks babe." She said, unwrapping the box and finding a beautiful necklace inside the packaging. "It's beautiful."

"It's Ptera-ble."

She playfully punched him in the shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm nervous." She confessed.

"I know, but everything's gonna be okay."

Kira turns and kisses his cheeck, "I just feel like... like we're just getting started. And there's so much more to do..."

"My thoughts exactly." He agreed, gently pushing her off of him and kneeling down to tie his shoe.

"I just feel like..." Kira's mouth dropped.

"Will you marry me?"

...

 _Two weeks later_

That _night_ would be their wedding night.

She walked up to the _church_ doors and realized the extent of what she was about to do.

She was dressed up in her beautiful all-white dress, with a yellow band on her wrist she _borrowed_ from an elder ranger veteran. She even put something _blue_ on her other wrist for good measure, and a _sixpence in her shoe_ for good luck.

Then the _church doors opened and she put her veil down._

'This is it.' She thought to herself.

...

Seeing a fancy vehicle pull into her driveway made her suspicious.

When the door opened, revealing a uniformed member of the armed forces Kira got up and dusted her clothes off, rushing to the door to meet him, eager for any news about Connor.

She opened the door as he reached it, and he simply handed her an envelope.

'Please be a letter from him.' She prayed, opening it up.

 _Dear Mrs. McKnight,_

 _The Department of the Army deeply regrets to inform you that your husband, Private First Class, Connor McKnight, U.S. Army was killed in action in the performance of his duty and in service of his country._

 _The Department extends to you its deepest sympathy in your great loss._

 _Sincerely,_

 _General James K. Wilson_

 _Chief of Army Personnel._

At first Kira put her hand in her face to hide the pain, but she couldn't hope too. She broke down, in front of the general or not... she cried.

It took her several hours to form a rational thought from it all... it just felt surreal.

It felt to her like she _looking from a distance_... in a far away place... _standing in the background._

And the only thing she could hear was everybody saying, _"He's not coming home now."_

" _This can't be happening to me._ " Kira pleaded with whatever God or religious figure was watching... "Bring him back... please... just tell me... this is _just a dream_."

But he did not... he could not.

...

This time when she walked down the aisle, the flowers she was carrying were black.

She had his dino gem squished in her hand, she could hardly believe it.

"Let us bow our heads and pray." The preacher man said, "Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt."

The words after were brief... then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that Kira ever heard.

One of the generals who attended the processions came over and handed Kira _the folded up flag_.

She held the flag gingerly at first, and then put it to her chest and gripped it and the dino gem tightly... it was _all she had left of him._

She found herself fantasizing about _what could've been_ if Connor McKnight hadn't gone to war... if he had just come back to her.

The rifle salute rang out, but she didn't hear any but the last one... and it felt like a bullet in her heart.

"Connor, why'd you leave me?" She asked when no one was around her, "Why'd you have to go?" She shook her head to stop the tears, but they fell still. "I was counting on forever... now I'll never know."

She walked back to the spot where they shared their first of many kisses in their short time together.

It would have been her anniversary today...

"This can't be happening to me... this is just... _a dream."_

* * *

 **Okay, I admit. This one broke my heart while I wrote it. But I've had _this_ idea stuck in my head since I heard the song for the first time... and this is what happens.**

 **Power Rangers is owned by SABAN, and the song used to map the story was "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood.**

 **The several standalone italic words throughout the story were direct song quotes. Bigger chunks included a flashback, and the note that Kira received from the Army. The note is identical to the one seen in the music video for this song. (save for a change of name)**

 **Thank you! I hope you enjoyed getting your heart ripped out and stomped on like I did... oh wait. XD I seriously hope you liked my fics, and hope you check out more of them. If you really liked it, LET ME KNOW! Nothing makes my day more :D**


End file.
